bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Onmitsukidō
The Onmitsukidō (隠密機動), also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special/Stealth Forces, OMK, or Covert Ops, is a large Shinigami organization tied to the military capabilities of Soul Society. Organization The OMK leadership has two fronts to accomodate both its status as its own organization as well as its strong ties to the Second Division of the Gotei 13. At the peak of the dual-hierarchies is the overall leader of the OMK: the Sōshireikan. This person serves as the captain of the Second Division as well. The OMK is also governed by eight noble families; if the Sōshireikan is a member of one noble house, it gains seniority and takes on a leadership role of its own over the other seven. The current Sōshireikan is Kagechi Yorutora, and the current Greater Noble House is the Yorutora Clan. Five branches, each with their own particular set of tasks, coexist within the OMK, and a Corps Commander oversees each one. The first five seats (including Captain and Vice-Captain) of the Second Division are held by the Corps Commanders. #Executive Militia: Largest of the five, most members of the OMK hold a title under this branch even if they have a higher ranking position in another part of the organization. Generally the Sōshireikan serves as Corps Commander for this branch. It is responsible for most duties that involve direct combat with hostile forces and/or assassination. #Patrol Corps: This branch is usually directed to monitor activity within the Seireitei, (and to a lesser extent the Rukongai), investigate potential criminal conduct and engage in arrests if necessary. Based primarily in The Onmitsukidō Observatory. #Detention Unit: Controls the Maggot's Nest Detention Center, where souls considered threats to the Seireitei are held. It is a vast, secluded facility, and activity within it is secret even to many unaffiliated members of the OMK, let alone shinigami from the rest of the Gotei 13. #Sabotage Squadron: Provides very specialized work generally used in preemptive measures such as trap setting and infiltration prior to large-scale attacks. Also can serve as a front-line for the OMK in combat, with many members being capable of wearing down enemy forces by various means until a decisive strike can be made. #Inner Court Troop: Primary messenger service for highly confidential information. Members must demonstrate remarkable skill with Hohou techniques. Very experienced members can deleiver content faster and/or with greater subtlety than a Hell Butterfly or even Tenteikura. Category:Seireitei Category:Onmitsukidō History Long before the Soul Society had blossomed into the relatively well-structured world it is now, life was fairly difficult despite the immense amount of raw spiritual power many souls held. With civilization still in primitive stages in the Human Realm, Soul Society and Hueco Mundo, more often than not beings had to rely on their own capabilities rather than the strength of numbers. It was under these conditions that one young female soul spent her days, living in near-constant seclusion. The legends read that she was a beautiful woman with dark skin, flowing violet hair, a contagious smile and eyes that sparkled like the stars on a clear night. Any record of her original name have been lost to time. The woman had held a vast amount of spiritual energy since her birth. Unfortunately this caused her to need a lot of food in order to prevent painful levels hunger. The biggest source of food around came from a nearby village of souls. The people living there did not nearly have as much reiryoku as the woman, her reiatsu was suffocating to any of them nearby whenever the woman came in search of food. Even though she never attacked anybody, the villagers feared her, and as time went on fewer and fewer of them would offer her food. (Work in Progress) Category:Seireitei Category:Onmitsukidō Clans Current: *Yorutora (Night Tiger) *Yorukuma (Night Bear) *Yoruhebi (Night Snake) *Yorusaru (Night Monkey) *Yorukitsune (Night Fox) *Yorutaka (Night Hawk) *Yorufukurō (Night Owl) *Yoru'unagi (Night Eel) Former: *Yorutori (Night Bird) *Yorusakana (Night Fish) *Yoru'ōkami (Night Wolf) Category:Seireitei Category:Onmitsukidō